


Quizás no todo estaba perdido para Derek Hale.

by 5sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creo que el titulo es suficiente ¿No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizás no todo estaba perdido para Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia que escribí mientras debía estar escribiendo un capitulo de un fanfiction de Larry Stylinson LOL.  
> No me maten si hay algunas faltas de ortografía o algún error gramatical, tan solo tengo 13. Ademas de que tengo un jodido fetiche con el tema de "los demonios de Hale".

Derek siempre pensó que estaba perdido. Que luego de la muerte de casi toda su familia, no había perdón para él. Que no merecía ser feliz nuevamente. Realmente lo pensaba y se atormentaba todas las noches pensando en lo inútil y crédulo que fue cuando le permitió a Kate Argent conocer todos y cada uno de sus secretos, de conducirle por los pasadizos que habían en la mansión Hale, enseñándole los secretos de como entrar y salir de ahí. Por creerle todas y cada una de las mentiras que le dijo acerca de que ella estaba en contra de lo que su familia hacía, porque Derek sabía que Kate era una cazadora y no cualquier cazadora, si no que una Argent. Una familia de cazadores tan antigua como los hombres lobos mismos. 

Cada noche en las que se atrevía a dormir no podía, porque las pesadillas lo abrumaban, las vivas imágenes de sus familiares quemados por las llamas que las produjo la persona de la cual una vez Derek creyó estar enamorado. Los gritos desesperados de sus tíos, primos, hermanos e incluso de sus padres, pidiéndole que le salvaran. 

Si no eran las horribles pesadillas que le recordaban a su familia era la casa, negra por todas las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue madera. Y Derek Hale era un maldito masoquista por lo cual en vez de buscarse un departamento y dormir ahí, como toda persona normal lo haría, él se quedaba ahí, en lo que fue su casa y la de sus progenitores. Manteniendo a fuego vivo los recuerdos y restregándose mentalmente de que él fue el culpable de todo eso. 

No es hasta que Laura decide emprender un viaje de vuelta a Beacon Hills, ella sola, y que suceden todas y cada una de las cosas que le llevan a conocer a Stiles; Laura no vuelve en el tiempo que le había dicho que lo haría. El decidiendo ir también a Beacon Hills y averiguar porque su hermana, y única superviviente, además de su tío Peter y el, del incendio, no ha vuelto a New York. El descubriendo que su hermana ha muerto por algún sádico que la partió en dos y aquel sádico no resulta ser nada más y nada menos que al que alguna vez considero su tío favorito. Peter enloquecido matando gente a diestra y siniestra y en uno de esos intentos fallidos mordiendo a Scott y convirtiendo a este en un hombre lobo porque Peter es un jodido Alpha y la mordida de un Alpha te puede transformar o matar. Derek conociendo a Stiles y Scott cuando estos dos van a cotillear a los terrenos Hale en busca del inhalador para asma de Scott y muchas más cosas que sucedieron que le llevaron a determinar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Stiles. 

Pero, hay una situación en especial que le hizo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por este. Porque lo recuerda, lo recuerda claramente como si hubiese sucedido hace algunos minutos. Recuerda la desesperación y angustia, de cómo el corazón parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, que comenzó a sentir en el pecho en el momento que Stiles no apareció luego que las luces del campo de Lacrosse fuesen apagadas, porque no paro de buscarlo por ningún lugar, porque hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para encontrarle y cuando lo encontró con todos esos hematomas alrededor del cuerpo y con el labio partido su corazón por fin pudo latir con claridad y porque en cuanto vio a Gerard Argent le destrozo, junto con Scott, todo el cuerpo, lentamente, porque el hijo de puta había herido a Stiles, le había torturado y Derek en ese momento, en ese lugar se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por el jodido adolescente hiperactivo que nunca se callaba la boca. 

Y aún recuerda en el momento que le confeso a Stiles sus sentimientos y este no le respondió, solo salto a sus brazos, besándole como si no hubiera mañana. Porque después de todo, _**quizás no todo estaba perdido para Derek Hale.**_


End file.
